


That's What I Thought

by rebelrsr



Series: Aureate August 2019 [4]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Softball, Thirsty Jane Rizzoli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelrsr/pseuds/rebelrsr
Summary: Jane finds another reason not to like the BPD softball league.





	That's What I Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Aureate August:  
Becoming - adj. (especially of clothing) flattering a person’s appearance; n. the process of coming to be something or of passing into a state

Jane would never admit it, but she hated the annual BPD softball league. The competition was great. Getting out of the office was even better. Listening to Joey Grant mock her? Jane longed to strap her service weapon to her ankle for the next time he called her “Janie” or “frogface.”

Her palms were sweaty against the bat handle as she stalked to the batter’s box. Joey on the mound and fucking Crowe behind the plate. Worst. Year. Ever. Refusing to let her anxiety show, Jane took her position. Knees bent. Arms in tight to her body. Bat upright and ready to go.

“Easy out!” Of course, Joey thought that.

More chatter came from the field. Jane tuned it out, especially Frankie. Being male hadn’t helped her brother corner the market on athletic talent.

Joey lofted the first pitch. Jane watch it arc toward her, but let it pass. Outside. Alright. Good. Joey couldn’t pitch for shit.

The second pitch came must faster and without any showboating from the mound.

Jane was going to show Joey just how “easy” she was. She was ready. She could almost _hear _the ping of the bat against the ball.

This was definitely her year.

Until it wasn’t. There was no crisp ping. The was only the whoosh of the bat cutting through the air and the nauseating sound of Crowe’s laughter.

Images of smashing the bat into his face entertained Jane as she scuffed her feet through the dirt of the batter’s box. One “accidentally” wide backswing… Her grip on the bat was tighter than before. Her humiliation was complete when Maura, of all people, shouted batting advice from the stands.

Stepping out of the box, Jane glared through the chain link at Maura – and forgot all about the game. What in hell was Maura wearing?

“Janie!” Joey’s shout pulled her attention back. Although, as Jane faced the mound again, she wasn’t thinking about getting a hit. She blamed Maura and that damned _thing _she was wearing when she popped the next pitch straight into the air.

Maura’s raucous, “Good hit!” merely rubbed salt into the wound.

Good hit? “Maura!” Jane snarled, barely refraining from slamming the bat into the ground and kicking dirt all over it and Crowe’s smirking face. She contented herself with stomping back toward the dugout.

He was smart enough not to comment, merely slipping by on his way to the plate.

Maura appeared from nowhere, in her skintight blue unitard with a hood pulled over her hair. “I’m ready!” she caroled. Jane spun to follow her progress. The suit…thing hugged Maura in all the right places. Wait! What? No! Jane shook her head to dislodge the Bad Jane images.

“What’s she doing?” Korsak demanded in a piercing whisper.

“I have no idea,” Jane answered. She grabbed his arm and towed him into the dugout. At least if she was turned around, she wouldn’t have to look at Maura. At the way the blue fabric pulled taut.

No! She wasn’t going there again! Maura was a friend. A very straight friend. A very rich, smart, straight friend who was totally out of Jane’s blue-collar reach.

The perfect, ringing ping of a solid hit halted Jane’s mental gymnastics. She watched the Drug Until scrambling for left field and the ball sailing toward the fence as Maura rounded first base with her fists raised in victory.

Jane tore her gaze away. No more ogling!

At least not ogling Maura. The body that plummeted from the nearby overpass into left field? _Everyone _stopped to stare at that.

“Hey, Frankie!” Korsak began marshalling the team. “Get up there and see what you can find. Take Frost with you!” They both trotted from the field toward the parking lot. “Doc!”

Maura had already left the base path for the grassy field.

“Jane,” Korsak said.

She waved him off. “On it.” Jane would tease him later about practicing for the promotion he was sure to get after taking the sergeant’s exam. She easily caught up to Maura near short center. “Hey, love the suit thing.”

What? Jane nearly slapped a hand over her mouth. They were on the way to look at a body, not to mention Jane had planned to completely ignore the body-hugging, mind-destroying outfit.

“You like it? I thought it was very becoming. It’s water resistant, one-layer skin made with dyneema. It’s very comfortable,” Maura spewed with a wide smile.

Keeping her eyes above chest level took up most of Jane’s concentration. She managed an uneven, “Yeah. Yeah, that’s what I thought. It looked comfortable.” So…comfortable she thought as her control slipped and she eyed Maura’s perfect ass as she bent over the corpse.


End file.
